<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Affection by DragonAgeAndBooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330598">Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAgeAndBooks/pseuds/DragonAgeAndBooks'>DragonAgeAndBooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mentalist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aunt-Niece Relationship, Awkward Conversations, Babysitting, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Eavesdropping, F/M, Family Dynamics, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Matchmaking, Mischief, Patrick jane is a sad cupcake, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, child matchmaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAgeAndBooks/pseuds/DragonAgeAndBooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Ava's niece plays matchmaker.)</p>
<p>Patrick makes an unexpected appearance on Ava's doorstep while her niece is visiting. After they bake some cookies, Ava overhears a conversation that leaves her questioning her relationship with Patrick--and how much personal information she will tell her niece in the future. </p>
<p>OC has a name, occupation, and partial family but no physical descriptors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Jane/Original Character(s), Patrick Jane/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Patrick! What a lovely surprise!" I exclaimed, waving him into my foyer and shutting the door behind him. "What are you doing out in this weather?"</p><p>"You mentioned that you were going to spend your days off before the holidays alone, so I thought I'd come by and say hello." His signature charming smile seemed more genuine than usual.</p><p>"That's very sweet! Would you like a cup of tea? Nevermind, I know the answer to that." I chuckled, leading him into the kitchen. "Actually, my sister had to go into work tonight and needed someone to watch my niece, so--"</p><p>A small human bounded into the kitchen and attached itself to my leg, looking up at me with big puppy eyes.</p><p>"Aunt Ava, when are we going to watch <em>Frozen</em>?" She whined.</p><p>"Well, I think you can tell what happened here." I told Patrick, prying the girl away so I could finish making his tea safely. "Anna, I need you to let go so I don't spill hot tea on you, okay? This is my friend, Patrick. We work together. Patrick, my niece Anna."</p><p>"It's very nice to meet you." Anna said, narrowing her eyes slightly at Patrick but shaking his hand formally nonetheless.</p><p>"And you as well." Patrick responded, uncharacteristically politely. He winked at me and I chuckled.</p><p>"So you find dead people?" Anna asked.</p><p>"Anna!" The little girl only shrugged in response to my chiding.</p><p>"You do!" She defended.</p><p>"Well, we usually just find out who killed the dead people." Patrick corrected.</p><p>"I saw on the news that one chubby guy that was killed at the dock! Did you find out who did that?"</p><p>"It was... his wife." Patrick leaned over and whispered.</p><p>Anna gasped and covered her mouth.</p><p>"That's mean!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"Yep. Do you know <em>how</em> he was killed?"</p><p>"No, how?" Anna's eyes widened in curiosity.</p><p>"He was--"</p><p>"<em>Patrick</em>." I warned through gritted teeth. "She's seven."</p><p>He raised his arms in surrender, assuming the "I didn't do anything wrong" expression, then winked at Anna as if I couldn't see him.</p><p>"Since Patrick is here, what do you say we make cookies now and save the movie for bedtime?" I asked Anna, reaching for the flour and sugar.</p><p>She nodded eagerly, grabbed a spoon, and plopped down on the barstool with her tongue covering her upper lip, ready to make a mess.</p><p>"Anna," I warned, pointing to the kitchen sink. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked over to wash her hands. "You <em>know</em> we always wash our hands before we cook."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am." She said sassily. Patrick was grinning with glee.</p><p>"Come on, you too. We're all going to help make the cookies, especially if you want to help decorate and eat them later!" I told him.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and chuckled at me, making his way over to the sink. I beat him there, stuck my tongue out at him and hugged the sink, taking my sweet time. Instead of waiting patiently, Patrick leaned over me and reached his arms around each side of my waist to wash his hands. I blushed profusely with his shadow looming over my body and his chest pressed against my back. I finished washing my hands and tried to get around him, but he held me there until hIs hands were dry. I avoided his eyes and turned to the cupboard to hide how flustered he had made me.</p><p>I got out all of the ingredients and dishes and we began measuring and mixing. Anna accidentally tore open the bag of flour in my direction and covered me in a cloud of powder. Patrick laughed his ass off until I collected some of it and dumped it in his hair. Thus began a kitchen war that made a mess of everything.</p><p>"Alright, I think we've made a big enough mess!" I exclaimed, laughing. Patrick sent a conspiratorial look to Anna, but before he could throw any more handfuls of sugar at me, I added, "If you do that, Patrick, you can do my laundry <em>and</em> clean the kitchen by yourself."</p><p>He pouted, but put the sugar down anyway. By then, Anna had cookie dough stuck to her cheeks and flour halfway down her arm, I had flour all over my face and sugar in my hair, and Patrick had flour in his hair, flour handprints on his back, and cookie dough stuck to his suit jacket. At least we'd managed to make three batches of cookies before distributing the ingredients all over each other.</p><p>"Okay, I need to get the sugar out of my pants." I shot a blameful glare at Patrick before continuing. "Anna, is it okay if Patrick watches you while I change quickly?"</p><p>"How quickly?" She crossed her arms and appraised my messy shirt and jeans.</p><p>"Very."</p><p>"Hmm... Okay!" She approved, nodding.</p><p>"Patrick, please take the cookies out if the timer goes off."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am." He and Anna stifled giggles at each other as I smirked and walked away. Patrick was so good with children. I wondered if he'd ever have any of his own again.</p><p>After five minutes and another floor covered in sugar, I slowly made my way down the upstairs hallway. I stopped on the staircase to check my phone and heard Anna and Patrick talking. I stopped to listen, not feeling too guilty because I knew that Patrick would do the exact same thing.</p><p>"Patrick, do you like working with Aunt Ava?" Anna asked innocently.</p><p>"Yes, I do."</p><p>"Do you like her?"</p><p>"Yes--"</p><p>"Because she really likes you." I heard her lower her voice only a little and whisper-shout to Patrick, "She <em>like-likes</em> you!"</p><p>That kid was too intuitive for my good.</p><p>"I love her." Patrick admitted. I drew a breath.<br/>...or, maybe she was just intuitive enough to get the juicy information.</p><p>"You <em>love</em> her?!" Anna gasped. Patrick was chuckling awkwardly now.</p><p>"Yes. It took a while for me to figure out, but I love her."</p><p>"You should tell her."</p><p>My little niece, being a perfect wing woman. I wiped an imaginary tear from my eye. Her mother would be so proud.</p><p>"Well, last time I was in love with someone, I accidentally got her killed." He said sadly.</p><p>"Did you kill her?" Anna asked blatantly.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my God. Anna, you can't just ask something like that even if the answer is obviously no!</em>
</p><p>"No, but it's my fault."</p><p>"If you didn't kill her, then it's not your fault." She stated firmly. I heard a note of pride in her voice as she continued, "Besides, <em>my</em> Aunt is really strong and smart. She knows how to fight and run fast and she has a gun."</p><p>"I know. I'm just a little scared. I barely recovered last time. If I get closer to Ava and something happens..."</p><p>"Don't you want to be with her?"</p><p>"Yes." He said quietly.</p><p>"Why should you both be sad and alone when you could be happy together?"</p><p>"It's not that easy." Patrick moped.</p><p>"Well, Aunt Ava says the easiest way is mostly the right way."</p><p>That was <em>not</em> what I said, but at least she got the point, sort of.</p><p>"She does, does she?" I could hear Patrick's light chuckle. He knew what I had originally meant, and he knew that it was exactly what he had told me, that the easiest explanation for something was usually the right explanation or what actually happened.</p><p>Pretending I hadn't just heard a both heart-breaking and sweet conversation, I trotted down the stairs to find them in the living room. "Patrick, did you get the cookies out?"]</p><p>Patrick's sad, deep eyes bored into mine and I know that he could tell right away just how much I had heard. After a moment of just watching me, he said, "Yes. They've been cooling for five minutes."</p><p>"Why don't we have something for dinner before we decorate the cookies? Anna, what do you want for dinner?"</p><p>"Mac n' cheese!" She cheered.</p><p>"Seriously?" I deadpanned, "out of everything we could have for dinner, you want <em>mac n' cheese</em>?"</p><p>"Triple cheesy!" She jumped up and down, clapping excitedly.</p><p>"Patrick?"</p><p>"Mac n' cheese!" He exclaimed raising his hands up in victory. I rolled my eyes and got out the pot and two boxes of mac n' cheese.</p><p> </p><p>We finished our extravagant dinner of mac n' cheese and chocolate milk quickly, then set to work decorating cookies.</p><p><br/>Again, we made a colossal mess. It started when Patrick drew a mustache on my face in green icing. I scolded him, but it escalated to random spots of frosting on all of our faces in white, red, green, and blue anyway. Patrick had put two dots of red on Anna's cheeks as if she was a blushing cartoon character and I ended up adding a blue triangle on her chin, like a goatee. Patrick had wiped red frosting across my jaw and I'd let Anna smear some white across my eyebrows. Patrick had a blue line on his nose along with a random smear of fingers down his cheek and a rectangular box of green on his upper lip like a mustache.</p><p><br/>"Aunt Ava, we need a picture! You look silly!" Anna giggled.</p><p><br/>"So do you!" I laughed, wiping my fingers off before grabbing my phone. "Lean in, Patrick, you're in this too!"</p><p><br/>I snapped a few photos and we each chose one cookie to eat while we cleaned up and wiped the die off of my countertops. Fortunately, I had put down wax paper in preparation for an event like this. These messes were much more likely with Patrick causing mischief. We washed our faces and I was mortified to learn that Anna's cheeks now had faint red spots on them.</p><p><br/>"Patrick! You <em>dyed</em> my niece's face pink!" I lectured. "My sister is going to kill me!"</p><p>He laughed at my dilemma and I lightly smacked his arm in protest.</p><p>"It's not funny." I pouted.</p><p>"Nope." He agreed, still laughing.</p><p>Once the counter was clean and the ingredients were put away, we were each supposed to eat one more cookie with our hot chocolate while we watched Frozen (I say supposed to because I know Patrick split an extra cookie between himself and Anna). I sat between Anna and Patrick with my arm over the child protectively as I leaned my body against Patrick's side and he put an arm over my shoulder. It wasn't like the awkward first date yawn cliche. It was comfortable. I could almost picture myself in the future--a kid, or a few kids, my husband, and a dog or cat next to us on the couch after a day of cookie shenanigans and frosting tomfoolery. I blushed because in that fantasy, Patrick was my husband. It was far too soon for that sort of thing, if it was even possible.</p><p>The credits finally rolled over the screen.</p><p>"Anna, bedtime." I said, lifting her up in my arms. She was half-asleep, but she mumbled in protest anyway. I carried her up the stairs to my guest room and tucked her in.</p><p>"Good night, sweetheart."</p><p>"Patrick loves you." She murmured.</p><p>"Oh, really?" I asked, grinning as her eyelids fluttered shut and her body sank into the matress.</p><p>"I want him to be my uncle." She concluded, head dropping to the side as she finally fell into a deep sleep.</p><p>The floorboard creaked behind me.</p><p>"You heard that, I assume?" I said, not bothering to turn around as I stood from kneeling next to the bed.</p><p>"Of course." Patrick said.</p><p>"And?" I was nervous of his response. Sure, he'd told Anna that he loved me, but did he believe anything could come from it? Either way, he was obviously still grieving for the wife and daughter he lost... I thought.</p><p>"I could see it." He said, surprising me.</p><p>"See what?"</p><p>"Being Anna's uncle." He shrugged. "In the future."</p><p>"You--<em>really</em>?" I was shocked. I knew Patrick was always extremely charming, but I didn't realize how mature he was about openly admitting his feelings, considering his secretive nature.</p><p>"I'm in love with you." He stated simply. I nibbled my lip and searched his eyes for the sincerity that his voice conveyed.</p><p>"I'm in love with you, too." We stared at each other for a moment. Seeing that he wasn't going to make a move, I gave him time. Smiling, I said, "Let's see about those dishes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Why am I so awkward?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Anna tucked in bed, Ava and Patrick have some time to consider what was said earlier before they clean up the kitchen and do the dishes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I lead the way downstairs and Patrick prepared a cup of tea for each of us while I put the cookies away and set to work on the massive pileup of dishes. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist as Patrick leaned the bridge of his nose into the conjunction of my shoulder and my neck, breathing softly on my skin. His hair tickled my cheek and I leaned my head against his.</p><p>"Patrick?"</p><p>"Just let me... please." He sounded sad. I dried my hands on a towel and turned to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck.</p><p>"What's wrong? What can I do?" I asked, not expecting him to even tell me. I cupped his face in my hands in attempt to observe his expression and show him support.</p><p>"Let me hold you." He mumbled, tucking his face in my hair again. I held him close and ran my hands through his hair, making a mess of it, no doubt.</p><p>"Why don't we grab that tea and sit down for a bit?" I suggested.</p><p>Patrick reluctantly released me and took both teacups to the living room. I followed him in and knelt down on the couch, sitting on my feet, gesturing for him to join me. He sat, thigh against mine, turned to see my face. I hugged him, and he tugged me closer to sit almost on his lap. I cradled his head against my shoulder and ran my fingers through his hair. He had been through so much. I kissed his head.</p><p>"Hey," I murmured, pulling away slightly to look at him. "What's wrong?"</p><p>He sighed and turned away, refusing to meet my eyes, but I gently put my hands on his jaw to meet his gaze. I watched his eyes flicker ever-so-slightly as they wandered over my face and stopped on mine, seeming to crinkle in sadness.</p><p>"You can talk to me." I added, knowing that he knew and was simply choosing not to. "Is it your family?"</p><p>His expression contorted in despair and I hugged him tightly again.</p><p>"Being around you and your niece almost feels like that again. I want to move on, but... It's not that easy." He said, although I felt some of the exhausted tension leave his shoulders as he sighed.</p><p>"I know. Take your time."</p><p>We sat there for a while, just holding each other close. I felt Patrick shift and looked up to see what he was doing when he kissed me suddenly. His hands cradled my neck as I slowly realized what was happening and rested my hands around his wrists. He trapped my upper lip between his, turning and adjusting to feel every part of my lips against his. I felt warm and tingly. I began kissing him back, opening and closing my mouth with his, keeping my tongue to myself. We parted slowly, and I couldn't open my eyes. I <em>wanted</em> to see him, to see his eyes and whether his mouth was slightly pinker than usual, to see if his expression was simultaneously relaxed and anxious like I felt, to confirm that he enjoyed that as much as I did and wanted to do it again, because I wanted to do it again.</p><p>But I couldn't. I couldn't convince my eyes to open for the next several seconds because I couldn't bring myself to loose the bliss that I felt still. I couldn't bring myself back into my life, where there were things to do and people to please and bills to pay and so many responsibilities that didn't exist in the otherworldly feeling I had from being with Patrick.</p><p>I suppose he felt the same, because before I could find the will to open my eyes, he kissed me again. His hands were now reaching around the back of my head; mine wrapped around his back although we couldn't fit any closer together. This kiss was much more slow and sweet, lacking the impatience of the first and instead taking time, slowly committing every aspect of each other to memory. We broke away again, and I took a minute to regain my breath and my mind. When I opened my eyes, Patrick was still mere centimeters away and his eyes were focused on mine, relaxed yet alert. I was at a loss for words, so I didn't say anything.</p><p>"I'd forgotten what it feels like to kiss someone."</p><p>I frowned. I knew he had kissed women since Red John. "You've kissed since then--"</p><p>"I forgot what it feels like to kiss someone who <em>matters</em>." He admitted. "I was so preoccupied with Red John that I pushed away all of my memories and anyone close because it hurt too much. I forgot about the things that felt good. Laughing geniunely, hugging, kissing..."</p><p>I kissed him softly again, pulling away almost too soon.</p><p>"Those dishes still need done." I sighed. I stood up and offered Patrick my hand, but he yanked me back down onto the couch, situated me on his lap with my back against his chest, and locked his arms around me.</p><p>"Mr. Jane!" I scolded, "You are unbelievably rude!"</p><p>He chuckled in my ear and nuzzled my shoulder.</p><p>"Not possible. I'm a <em>perfect</em> gentleman." I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Fine, then be a gentleman and let me finish the dishes so I don't have to do them tomorrow." I pretended to gasp in excitement. "You can even <em>help</em>!"</p><p>"Alright, alright. If you insist." He relented, letting me go and standing up so I would drop to the ground. I stood up and stuck my tongue out at him, stomping off to finish the dishes.</p><p>Patrick joined me in the kitchen, rinsing while I washed, and we finished up in no time. The clock read 11 PM.</p><p>"I better go." Patrick said.</p><p>"Thank you for helping me with the dishes... Even if you made most of the mess." I added, grumbling.</p><p>Patrick laughed and kissed me on the cheek while putting his coat on. Before he could make his way to the door, I said his name.</p><p>"Patrick?" I asked hesitantly, "would you like to stay?"</p><p>Patrick, for once, looked confused, so I continued.</p><p>"I know you usually only go back to the CBI and don't really sleep, and if not, I know you don't get good sleep anyway..." I sighed at myself. "I'm just saying that my house is always open if... I'm not saying we should have sex or anything. You can sleep in the guest room if you want, when Anna isn'there, obviously, or you can sleep in my bed-- with pajamas-- it doesn't really matter to me. Okay, it does a little. I'm not saying I want to cuddle with you but... no, I am saying that. I want to cuddle with you. If you don't want to that's totally fine and everything! I'm just... letting you know the offer is open... anyway, thanks for coming to see me and helping with Anna and I'm going to go get ready for bed."</p><p>By then I slowly covered my face with my hands and started backing up toward the stairs. When I finished, I turned around and trotted up the stairs straight to my personal bathroom to get ready for bed.</p><p>I swung the bathroom door open and ran my hands over my just-washed face.</p><p>"Why am I so <em>awkward</em>?" I mumbled, leaning against the bathroom door frame.</p><p>"I find it adorable." Patrick said. I looked up to find him leaning back against the pillows on my bed, shoes off, having made himself comfortable. I smiled and blushed.</p><p>"Good. Apparently it's unavoidable." I said. I turned off the lights and crawled into the other side of my bed. Patrick adjusted himself to lay on his back under the covers and put his arm around me as I rolled onto my side with my head against his shoulder and my arm over his waist.</p><p>"Is this okay?" I asked, removing my arm from his waist once I realized I didn't ask if he was comfortable with it.</p><p>"Yes." He said, grabbing my hand and replacing my arm over his waist. He interlocked our fingers and moved them up his chest.</p><p>I perched on my elbow that wasn't on his chest and looked as closely in his eyes as I could in the dark.</p><p>"Are <em>you</em> okay?"</p><p>Patrick mulled over the question.</p><p>"I am." He said pleasantly. I smiled although he couldn't see it and kissed him once again, quickly.</p><p>"Good night, Patrick."</p><p>"Good night." He replied, pulling me closer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hungry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ava, Patrick, and Anna have breakfast together before Ava's sister comes to pick Anna up. They take turns teasing Ava.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up bright and early by habit. Knowing that Anna would not be up for at least another two hours, I laid against Patrick in bed. I smiled at his bedhead and sleeping expression. His eyes were not creased with sadness while he was asleep. I suddenly realized that all those times we thought he was napping on the couch in the office, he wasn't sleeping at all. His expression was so much more vulnerable and content, almost happy, now. In the office, he must have been resting his eyes, maintaining a neutral expression to not show vulnerability or emotion. I'd be willing to bet that this was the best quality sleep he'd gotten since all of the shit with Red John started.</p><p>
  <em>Red John. </em>
</p><p>I didn't hate him at first. I couldn't - hate implied lost love, and I originally had no personal connection to Red John at all. The most I could ever feel for him until Patrick was disgust and cold, empty indifference for his life. It didn't matter to me what happened to him. I didn't particularly care if he was dead, I just wanted him off the streets so he could no longer kill innocent people and destroy families. But then I met Patrick and now I was in love with him. I saw the damage Red John did to his family, to him. Nothing was cold or indifferent. Now, the feeling evoked by his name was all hot, fiery rage. I wanted him off the streets no less, but I wanted him dead all the more. For everything he had put Patrick through. There was no doubt that Patrick was a totally different person before Red John, but Patrick was a good man and now I had to see the pain in his eyes every time he met with a family member that related to the loss of a child or wife. He had been isolating himself for fear of losing someone else. Van Pelt had told me about a psychic named Christina that he had become attached to until she appeared on television to talk about Red John. Patrick panicked and put her under a strict security detail, but Red John abducted her anyway. When they found her, he was long gone, but so was she. Van Pelt had said that her situation was especially heartbreaking because they felt the hope that they had gotten to her in time since she was still alive, but once in safety, she was a shell of herself. Patrick had to hold a séance to communicate with her, during which she told him her soul was gone. I can only imagine how afraid Patrick must have been to care for anyone after that. Now I understood the risk he had taken to care at all.</p><p>I would be eternally grateful for that soft conversation I heard from the staircase. I swore to myself that he wouldn't regret it as I nuzzled closer to him. His arm tightened around me. In the night we had practically remained in the same position, only his arm had moved from around my shoulder to around my waist and our intertwined hands had slid down the side of his chest and now rested against his other shoulder. I held his hand in mine just a little tighter. I stayed right there with him until an hour before I knew Anna normally woke up. Then I slowly got out of bed, trying not to jostle his sleeping mind too much, and kissed his cheek. I grabbed some clothes and hopped in the shower quickly.</p><p>Once I returned to my room, I found that Patrick had pulled the covers tighter where I had been, but he was still fast asleep. I went down to the kitchen and made some pancakes and sausage and cut some fruit. Anna loved pineapple, so I made sure to get some when I found out that she would be staying the night. No sooner than I had finished, the little brunette herself stumbled down the stairs, rubbing at her eyes.</p><p>"Good morning!" I chimed.</p><p>She looked at the food I prepared and sat down at the table immediately.</p><p>"G'morning. I'm really hungry." She said.</p><p>"You can come get your own food, princess." I teased, getting out the syrup for her.</p><p>She groaned softly and got up, selecting 3 pancakes.</p><p>"<em>Three</em> pancakes? Let's start with two."</p><p>"But Aunt Ava, I'm <em>really</em> hungry!"</p><p>"I'm sure you are, but you can always come back for more of two isn't enough."</p><p>"Okay." She whined.</p><p>I got her a drink as she started eating and cleaned up after myself. The floor upstairs creaked and I looked up to find Patrick, fully dressed in yesterday's wrinkled suit, ruffling his hair with a yawn. I smiled - it was very cute.</p><p>"Good morning, sleeping beauty." I said.</p><p>Anna looked from me to Patrick, mouth open wide. I tapped her chin. "You'll catch flies if you don't close your mouth, Anna."</p><p>"Are you dating?" She asked loudly.</p><p>I looked at Patrick and shrugged, giving the choice to him. If he was ready, I'd be more than happy, but if not, I could wait. We shared a meaningful look.</p><p>"We are now." He said, smirking. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pecked my lips.</p><p>"<em>Eeeeeeew</em>." Anna teased, giggling and covering her eyes. "Gross!"</p><p>I left Patrick's embrace to ruffle her hair and place my hands over hers on her eyes.</p><p>"Gross? You know what else is gross?" I teased, kissing her forehead. "Gross! Ew! A kiss!" I exclaimed, kissing her cheek. "Affection! Disgusting!"</p><p>"<em>Okay</em>, I get it!" She laughed, doubling over.</p><p>"I thought so." I said, kissing Patrick again while she was laughing and distracted. She saw anyway.</p><p>"I'm not the only one who is hungry." She grinned slyly.</p><p>Patrick rolled his lips in and glanced to the side to keep from laughing. </p><p>"<em>Anna</em>!" I exclaimed in shock. </p><p>Patrick and Anna burst out laughing. </p><p>I sighed.</p><p>"Anna, your mom will probably come get you soon, so you better go upstairs and get dressed and brush your teeth." She finished off her plate quickly and ran upstairs to hopefully do as I said. Patrick got a plate and sat down across from me while the kettle was on the stove.</p><p>"Help yourself." I grinned.</p><p>"I will!" He sassily ripped a bite off of his sausage patty with his teeth. I laughed.</p><p>"How did you sleep?" I asked.</p><p>"Very well. I dreamt that a beautiful woman was watching me." I blushed and cleared my throat, knowing I had been caught staring at him.</p><p>"I wonder who."</p><p>"Ah, no one, I'm sure." He teased.</p><p>"The nerve!" I gasped dramatically, "I am everyone! I am the most important person on earth!"</p><p>"Yes, you are." He breathed, gazing at me sincerely. I almost didn't hear him. I sighed and went around the table to wrap my arms over his shoulders and nuzzle his neck.</p><p>"Thank you for staying." I said.</p><p>"I needed a good night's sleep." He lied. I chuckled.</p><p>"We both know it was more for me than yourself. I'm still glad you slept well for once."</p><p>"Thank you." He murmured. I kissed him softly, then again for a few more seconds before the door opened and in waltzed my sister. I moved away from Patrick, knowing how the situation looked with him extremely disheveled, wearing yesterday's clothes in my house at 9 am on a Sunday.</p><p>"Ava! Are you having <em>sex</em> while babysitting my daughter? How dare!" She exclaimed, bustling over with a paper bag of miscellaneous items to hug me anyway.</p><p>"No sex." I clarified. "Nothing inappropriate whatsoever."</p><p>"Really? I'd be all over him." She wiggled a finger towards Patrick, who grinned charmingly. I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Mari, Patrick. Patrick, my sister Mari." I introduced. They smiled awkwardly at each other and shook hands. "I work with Patrick at the CBI and we are dating as of... ten minutes ago."</p><p>"Finally, I'm the first to hear the news! Congratulations, by the way." She moved in towards me to loudly whisper, "I know it's been a while. Don't put too much pressure on yourself."</p><p>I blushed bright, hot red while Patrick snickered into his tea mug. Mari winked at me.</p><p>"You're making me regret giving you a key." I deadpanned.</p><p>"Where's Anna?" Mari continued in a normal voice.</p><p>"I told her to go upstairs and get ready for when you arrived. She should be about done." I raised my voice to shout, "Anna, your mom is here!"</p><p>A moment later, she dropped her backpack over the stair rail and trotted down, knees kicking her pillow up with every step.</p><p>"Mom!" She ran to Mari and hugged her. "Mom, guess what! That's Patrick! He works with Aunt Ava and the told me the rich guy that died last week was killed with a silenced gun!"</p><p>"Wow, really?" Mari glared at me pointedly while I elbowed Patrick in the ribs.</p><p>"Ow!" He whined. "I told you not to tell her! She's seven!" I chided.</p><p>"She's very persuasive." He shrugged and I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"He loves Aunt Ava and he might be my uncle someday! They KISSED!" She told Mari excitedly, hopping up and down with energy. </p><p>I blushed and looked away from Patrick. I hadn't said that, but I knew he and my sister would never let me live it down anyway. Mari smirked at me briefly, and I knew I'd be hearing all about it later.</p><p>"What did you feed her?" Mari asked suspiciously.</p><p>"I limited her to 2 pancakes!" I defended myself, but Mari's mom-glare broke down my defenses. "Okay, I know she snuck a cookie before she went upstairs to get ready but that's all!"</p><p>Mari raised her eyebrows and gestured towards an overenergetic Anna.</p><p>"Well, you must be tired after that shift! You should go home and get some rest! Let me help with that!" I said, taking the pillow from Anna and grabbing her bookbag as I shoved Mari out the door to her car and put Anna's stuff in the trunk. "Have a good day! Love you, sis, love you, Anna! Talk to you later, bye!"</p><p>I ran back in and shut the door behind me. My sister had a key, but there was really no point in coming back just to yell at me, so I watched her car glide down the street and sighed in relief.</p><p>"How many cookies did you sneak into her bag?" I demanded. Patrick shrugged innocently.</p><p>"One, two, maybe six..."</p><p>"Six?!"</p><p>"What's the point of being a future uncle if I can't spoil my future niece?" He teased. I covered my face.</p><p>"That's unfair. You know I never said that!"</p><p>"Come on, it's adorable." He said, pulling my hands away from my face.</p><p>"You're adorable, you asshole." I grumbled, yanking my hands out of his grip to cross my arms pointedly. Patrick raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Unorthodox, but I'll take a complement." He said, pulling me into a hug, whispering, "I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too... Your hair is a mess." I pulled away and giggled, running my fingers through his hair."Do you want to go back to bed and cuddle?"</p><p>"You know it's always naptime for me." He agreed, leading me by the hand up the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>